Kamen Rider
by J-Falcon 03
Summary: Riku was a normal teen until his grandfather gave him a box with a mechanical bat in it. rated teen but may change in the future


J-Falcon03: Hey everybody I'm finally posting my kamen rider fic!

Tiger: It's about time

J-Falcon03: Oh this is my friend and story partner Tiger he's a bear that's blue

Tiger: yep and this story was my idea

J-Falcon03: WHAT!!!??! It was not I made this cause I typed it!

Tiger: but I'm the one who said use your crush!

J-Falcon03: Shut up! shut up! shut up!(covering Tiger's mouth)

Tiger: muff uff tummff!

J-Falcon03: Ok on with the fic

Kamen Rider Dawn: Chapter one – WAKE UP! DAWN

All was fine in the home of Riku Hiruma he just was lying on his bed doing absolutely nothing in his spare time. He had just got box from his kept looking at it like it was going to blow up or something.

"Wonder why Grandpa sent me this-what ever it is" he said to himself. Then the door bell rang so Riku went to go answer. But if he paid any attention (which he never does) he would have seen the red eyes looking at him.

At the door was the beautiful and ridiculously hottt! (and yes I just used 3 ts cause that is how hottt she was!)Alyssa! Now Riku's heart almost stopped the hottest girl in school was at his front door! Now Riku wasn't the nervous wreck some think he is, he is really not that shy at all well maybe around cute girls he wanted to get to know which was exactly the case right now,

" Uh…um…hey Alyssa h…how's it going?" Riku stuttered

"Oh it's going great, beautiful day we're having!"

"Yes you are very beautiful."

"What?"

"N…nothing, nothing heheheh"

Just then a scream could be heard. It was a very feminine scream that came from the town plaza.

"Someone's in trouble!" Alyssa said

"It's probably another purse snatcher" replied Riku

Just then a violin being played was heard. Riku ran up stairs to his work shop with Alyssa at follow. They saw that the Bloody Rose, that Riku's grandpa gave him when he moved in the house on his own. "What the hell?" Riku said. Just then the antic box flew open and a mechanical like bat flew out and hovered around Riku's head.

"Alright! A fangire showed up time to PPPPPAAAAARRRRRTTTTTYYYY!" the small creature said.

"What the w…who or what are you?" Riku said surprise to find that the box his grandfather gave him housed a bat….thing in it.

"I am the great Dawnat nice to meet you!" the bat that was named Dawnat said.

"Awww he's so cute,"Alyssa said, "I'm Alyssa, you are just so adorable!

"Heh thank you" Dawnat said "so are you

Alyssa giggled at this much to Riku's liking _her laugh is so cute_ he thought then remembering the question he wanted to ask.

"Hey who are you or what are you?" he asked

"What do I look like?" he asked back

"A mechanical bat" Riku answered

"well then there's your answer, now let's take out that fangire"

"That what hey whoa" Riku said when Dawnat pulled him out the door Alyssa in the follow.

The horse fangire was attacking citizans and sucking their life energy leaving them clear as glass, "Hah! Stupid humans prepare to die!" it said

Just then Riku, Alyssa, and Dawnat came in to the sene, "What the hell is that?!" Riku asked Dawnat.

"It's a fangire, and you are the only one that can stop its rampage!" he told him.

"Me?"

"Yes you, and me of course." Dawnat said

"I don't know if I-" Riku stuttered looking at the ground wondering what to do. Alyssa sensed his trouble and decided to motivate him in away she saw fit. No not like that you sickos gosh just read and think do they really have time to go home and you know neeh hahaahh. Anyways she turned him around and pressed her lips against his.

"I know you can do it" she said breaking the kiss and looking in his eyes she backed away to give him some room like she knew what was going to happen. Riku had know idea what to say but he now had the motivation to do something about this monster.

"Dawnat Ikuze! Riku Shouted

"Yeah party, party!" Dawnat said flying down to Riku's hand

Riku grab him and pressed a button in between his ears on his head and it opened his mouth wide.

"Kappu!" Dawnat said before his mouth closed on Riku's left hand. A rush of power came through him and glass markings came to his cheeks from the back of his neck. Chains wraped around his waist forming a red belt.

"Henshin!" Riku said as he thrusted the robotic bat in front of him then latched him on the belt and then was covered in a silver coating then breaking off leaving a black suit a silver vest with, shoulder pads that looked like chained up folded wings. His braces on his arms were hell gates like on his leg. His helmet was like kiva's only more bat like and has red wings on the side and a red symbol on his chest.

"Let's go, your gonna pay for what you did" Riku said

"Oh am I?" the fangire taunted

"Hell yeah!" Riku said as he rushed at the fangire and started punching it like crazy and threw in some kick combinations at the horse like monster. It tried to attack with all it's might but with no luck. Now the fangire was panicking, he couldn't find an opening this armored thing was fighting bear handed and he had a sword but still couldn't hit him.

"How can this be this guy is stronger then me!" the fangire said frightened. He then tried to run but to no such luck.

"I don't think so," Dawnat replied, "Riku use the red fustile!" he told him

"This one?" he asked as he got one with red wings on it.

"Yeah that's it" Dawnat confirmed. Riku then put the red fustile in Dawnat's mouth

"**WAKE UP! KICK!"** Dawnat said detaching him self from the belt. Riku raised his right leg high and Dawnat flew around it releasing the hells gate on his right leg.

"Eat this!" he shouted at the creature and took to the air flying up side down before turning right side up going straight down at the fangire shattering it and leaving and bat shaped crater in it's wake.

Alyssa ran up to the de transforming Riku.

"That was sooo cool!" she said to him "you too Dawnee"

"Um….hehehehe thanks" Riku said nervously.

"Now time for a first victory present!" she said.

"Wait a wh-" but before he could ask she embraced him and their lips met with one another Alyssa's hands on Riku's shoulders, and Riku's hands on Alyssa's waist. They lasted like that about 1½ minutes and was very passhonite. But little did they know that someone saw them doing this and he was not happy about it.

To be Continued


End file.
